Lenseless
by Riuko
Summary: What's so special about blue eyes! Superman has them, Superboy has them, Red Arrow has them, hell, even that kid in Qurac, Garfield, had had them. Why were his eyes so freaking special! Response to Performance.


Riuko: I wasn't expecting to actually write this. I was hoping that after Performance came out that someone else would write it, but no one did, so I decided that I would do it. I mean, the Team gets to see Robin's eyes and nothing happens? I don't think so. How many of you wanted to see that moment? I know I did. I wanted some DaddyBats too, but beggars can't be choosers. So here it is; my first YJ fanfic. Please be kind!

* * *

The boy cursed as he applied the spirit gum to the white and red mask that he'd have to wear from this point on. Why did the mask have to show his eyes? Batman had been very explicit when he'd said not to show anyone on the Team his eyes. Well, what Batman didn't know wouldn't hurt him… but because he was Batman, he'd probably find out somehow. Worst of all, his eyes were his most defining feature. Every time he met someone new, whether it be at a charity ball that Bruce had promised to attend or the first time The League had seen him without his mask, people always commented on his damn eyes! What's so special about blue eyes? Superman has them, Superboy has them, Red Arrow has them, hell, even that kid in Qurac, Garfield, had had them, before he got some Martian blood and they somehow turned green. Why were his eyes so freaking special? Robin nearly ripped the door of the changing room off its hinges when he exited to face his teammates. If they dared to comment on his eyes… oh god, he would lose it.

"Geez Rob, what took you so long?" Artemis asked, clearly upset that she was made to have her hair down from its normal ponytail. "You change like a girl." Robin felt the urge to make a sarcastic comment, but decided against it. He needed to calm down. He was getting worked up over nothing. He just kept his head down and sat down next to her, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"The spirit gum was being difficult," he lied.

"Yeah, sure." She didn't believe him. Oh well. Robin did his best to avoid eye contact with everyone else in the train car. The less chances they got to see his eyes the better. Hopefully no one would get curious and try to sneak a peek. "So why a circus? Why this mission? Circuses are just weird and the people in them are freaky." Robin felt a stab of hurt at his teammate's statement. He couldn't very well tell her that this circus was his other family; he couldn't tell her that he'd approached Batman after hearing about the robberies and begged for him to allow Robin to bring the Team along and investigate. He definitely couldn't tell her that Batman had told him that Interpol was on it and he was not to interfere.

"This circus is… important. Jack Haley is a good man. Batman and I have known him for a while and we know that he's not behind this." That's when Red Arrow entered the car and took a seat next to Robin.

"How's the new outfit?" He asked, implying more than just how it fit.

"It's fine. I just wish the mask had lenses," he replied, muttering the last part intended for only Red Arrow to hear. Unfortunately, the local Kryptonian clone picked up on it and suddenly found that the filter between his super hearing and his mouth had been turned off.

"Why?" Robin shot him a glare. It wasn't so much that he was mad at Superboy, more so that he was mad at himself for forgetting about his super hearing. "Oh, that's why…" Robin immediately averted his gaze.

"Still self-conscious I see," Red Arrow laughed.

"I'm not self-conscious," Robin stated. "I'm just sick of people pointing them out."

"Pointing what out," M'gann asked as she peered around at Robin's face, trying to find what Superboy had been so astonished by. She didn't have to search long. "Oh wow! They're so pretty!"

"Would people stop saying that? I'm a guy! Guys don't have 'pretty' features!" It was Artemis' turn to look for the curiosity. She gasped when her eyes fell upon his.

"I've never seen a shade of blue like that before." Robin groaned in frustration and Red Arrow let out a laugh.

"Careful, he gets really upset when people mention his eye color," he warned. "Besides, blue is blue." Robin shot him a glare.

"You did the exact same thing the first time you saw me without my mask. Need I remind you that you considered changing the color of your costume to that exact shade of blue?" Red Arrow flushed.

"I thought we agreed never to mention that!"

"They're just so _blue_," Artemis stated. "I mean, so are Superboy's, but yours are just so… deep."

"Like the shoals of lakes and rivers, yes! I've heard it all before! A Romani jewel, now can we let it go?"

"But they're just so-"

"He's been like this about his eyes since before he was Robin," Red Arrow interrupted. "Just the fact that you get to see his eyes is probably something that would anger Batman to no end. Probably not a good idea to mention it to him or around him." M'gann decided it was best to leave it at that. No one wanted to deal with an angry Bat. Robin let out a sigh of relief at the fact he wouldn't have to explain why his friends suddenly knew his eye color to his mentor and shut his eyes, much to the dismay of the other members of the train car. Robin knew he was already in enough trouble for hijacking a covert ops team for his own personal vendetta. He didn't want to make his punishment, or theirs, any worse.

* * *

Riuko: I don't know why, but I get the feeling that Robin would be frustrated by how pretty his eyes are. I mean, there aren't words to describe them. They aren't a light blue, but they're this deep blue that just doesn't exist in the real world. So pretty. R&R!


End file.
